Pohon Keluarga Seventeen
by drkstangl
Summary: Gimana ya kalo seandainya OT17 nya seventeen jadi satu keluarga besar? Dimulai dari eyang Seungcheol sampe cucu termudanya Samuel. Yes, its OT17. Biar baper :'v. Pair : Docheol Jihan Meanie Soonseok. (Humor family romance/?) DLDR ENJOY...


POHON KELUARGA SEVENTEEN

PART 0 : PROLOG

SVT'S OT17 FIC

YES BAYBEEH

 _ **OT17**_

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

JANG DOYOON **MY BBY**

YOON JEONGHAN

HONG JISOO

WEN JUNHUI

KWON SOONYOUNG

JEON WONWOO

LEE JIHOON

YAO MINGMING

LEE SEOKMIN

KIM MINGYU

XU MINGHAO

BOO SEUNGKWAN

CHWE HANSOL VERNON

SHIN DONGJIN

SAMUEL KIM

(ah, author cape ngetik namanya banyak bgt)

GENRE : HUMOR, FAMILY, ROMANCE/?

WARNING : BAHASA GA BAKU, KATA KATA KASAR YG MASIH BATAS WAJAR KEK AWAW/?, TYPO DIMNA MANA, GARING FIC

RATE M

what

CANDA RATE AMAN

DLDR

ENJOY…

.

 _Hai semua reader dari barat ke timur utara ke selatan. Welkam tu dis fic. Perkenalkan, nama gw …_

 _Nama gw…_

 _Nama gw siapa ya?_

*PLAK* suara tampolan pun terdengar, kemudian si penulis fic ini mengaduh.

 _Aduh_

"Nulisnya cepetan, garing tau," kata si penampol pedes.

' _dasar nenek kejem'_

 _Nama gw adalah author, silahkan dipanggil sayang._

*PLAK* suara tampolan kedua kembali terdengar, dan si penulis kembali mengaduh.

"Dasar jomblo," si penampol kedua kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya, ngasih makan burung.

' _Kakek kejam'_

 _Oke, kalian boleh manggil gw angl, cara bacanya angel, karena gw adalah malaikat._

*GEDEBUG* sebuah bantal mendarat di kepala si penulis, dan si penulis pun berkata kasar dalem hati.

' _anjir'_

"Gausah ngelucu, gw doang malaikat disini," kata si pelaku pelempar bantal, kemudia dia lanjut nonton insert.

' _Malaikat apaan, kek setan gitu,'_

 _Jadi, panggil saja saja angl, karena itu bukan nama asli saya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Canda kok ini lanjut

 _Setelah gw memperkenalkan diri, giliran cast ff ini yg diperkenalkan. Mulai dri yg paling tua oke, yg lagi maenan burung._

Kemudian satu ruangan hening.

"Gosah ambigu deh," seseorang akirnya bersuara, org yg tadinya ada di kamar tapi setelah angl ngyebut 'maenan burung' dia langsung keluar.

 _Kalian semua yg pikirannya kotor, noh si eyang kung emang beneran maenan burung kok. Oke kembali ke topik. Ini adalah eyang saya, namanya Choi Seungcheol. Udah eyang tapi masih ganteng._

"Gosaah pake eyang dong. Kan aye masih muda," ujar si eyang sambil mengembalikan burungnya ke sangkar.

 _Oh, 73 itu muda ya, yang? Baru tau loh gw._

"Heh elu jangan songong ya sama aye? Klo aye ga ada elu ga lahir tau," si eyang tiba tiba ngambek saambil tunjuk tunjuk idung angl yang mancung tapi boong.

 _Lah eyang asli gw aja bukan lu, heleh. Elu yg ga bakal ada kalo gw ga ada._

"Aduh kanda jangan marah marah dong, entah seseknya kambuh lagi," si eyang ti tiba tiba nyahut.

"Iya, dinda," eyang kung yang pada dasarnya suami takut istri pun nurut aja.

Ewh, author geli pake kanda dinda.

 _Nah, yang ini adalah eyang ti paling tjakep kesayangan angl, Jang Doyoon. Jelas kesayangan lah, orang satu-satunya eyang ti angl. Eyang ga mau say hi, yang._

"Hai," kata si eyang ti stengah hati tanpa senyum.

 _Ih eyang judes, senyum kek._

"Gamau entah reader pada terpesona,"

"DINDA DILARANG SENYUM SAMA YANG LAIN, SENYUM DINDA HANYA UNTUK KANDA,"

"Halah kamu ngomong gitu tapi sendirinya juga sering tebar pesona," haduh si eyang ti ngomongnya pedes banget. Dan angl pun ngetawain eyang kung.

"Kamu juga dilarang ketawa, tau diri," angl pun ngefreeze setelah si eyang ti ngomong gitu.

 _Eyang lagi pms ya? Bukannya udah menopause?_

"HEH CUCU KURANG AJAR" angl pun kabur menyelamatkan diri, kemudian nabrak om paling ganteng nya.

 _Eh om sori om. SEMUANYA, ini om nya angl, namanya Hong Jisoo._

"Hi, all," sapa si om dengan senyum sejuta dollar/? nya. Aduh, manisnya.

 _Om kalo senyum kok manis banget sih om? Pantes tante kecantol._

Si om ketawa aja dipuji begitu, mulutnya dia tutupin pake punggung tangannya. Cakep banget, angl hampir naksir.

 _Apa om aku tuker aja ya posisinya sama tante?_

"HEH JANGAN DONG, OM INI PURE SEME," si om langsung tereak sambil tangannya disilang di dada kek cewe lagi ganti baju di kamar trus pintu nya tiba tiba dibuka orang /?

 _Ada ya seme mukanya semanis om? Om jadi ukenya tante aja. Cocok kok._

"Om itu seme tau, tanya aja ke tante kamu noh,"

 _Ya kan siapa tau kalian mau tuker posisi gitu, sekali kali tante yang diatas._

"Otak kamu itu, gel/? yaampun," om yang lelah sama angl hanya pergi saja.

 _Duh, angl ga berani deketin tante, dia lagi nonton insert. Diajak ngomong entar malah nampol lagi._

"Ah kalo mau ngenalin ke reader ngenalin aja. Gausah sok sokan takut ganggu. Orang kamu udah ganggu dari tadi,"

 _Yaelah si tante, yaudah sono perkenalkan diri._

"Yoon Jeonghan, salken ya^^" si tante sok manis.

 _Tante angl mau tanya tan._

"Apa?"

 _Tante mau ga jadi semenya om jisoo?_

"MAU DONG"

 _Lah nyante napa tan. Emg tante bisa jadi seme?_

"BISA LAH. Gini gini kan tante tetep cowo," kata tante jeonghan sambil mukul dada, kemudian kesakitan karena mukul kekencengan.

"NOOO, I WILL ALWAYS BE THE TOP," si om tereak dari garasi/?

 _Model_. _Silahkan deh kalian memperebutkan jabatan._

 _Karena saat ini angl lagi di rumah om jisoo, yang lain ga ada disini (sebenernya ada satu org lagi dikamarnya tapi angl serem takut ganggu ntar dilempar gitar), jadi angl bakal jelasinn aja silsilah keluarga ini sebenernya gimana._

 _Yang paling atas adalah eyang seungcheol sama eyang doyoon. Mereka nikah kemudian punya anak 3._

 _Yang pertama si om Hong Jisoo. Om jisoo waktu kuliah di Amerika. Dia itu orangnya rajin, makanya bisa jadi direktur. Sekarang kaya banget jadinya. Jet pribadi punya, mobil sport numpuk di garasi, rumah segede white house, menara eiffel aja dia beli/loh. Waktu dia kuliah di amrik, dia ketemu sama Tante Yoon Jeonghan di sana. Dengan restu orangtua masing masing mereka pun nikah dan punya 3 anak, Lee Jihoon, Shin Dongjin dan Kim Samuel._

 _Yang kedua itu Jeon Wonwoo. Angl manggil dia emak. Otomatis suaminya, Kim Mingyu, angl panggil babeh. Sama kayak om jisoo, emak ini orangnya kalem tapi rajin. Rajin baca, rajin ngerjain pekerjaan rumah, pokoknya istri idaman dah. Emak juga paling sayang sama eyang ti, paling rajin nelpon rumah eyang meskipun jarang nyamperin langsung. Maklum, suaminya sibuk melulu. Mereka punya 1 anak, Lee Chan._

 _Yang ketiga namanya Kwon Soonyoung, angl manggil dia budhe. Budhe sama om dan emak itu kayak jupiter sama bumi, bukan langilt lagi. Jauh banget bedanya. Kalo om sama emak kalem, budhe justru petakilan banget. Ambisinya dulu waktu muda pengen nikah sama unicorn, tapi emak yang orangnya rasional banget mematahkan mimpinya itu dengan mengatakan "lu bego banget sih, unicorn itu ga nyata". Akhirnya dia jatuh cinta lalu nikah sama orang bernama Lee Seokmin, si pakdhe yang sebenernya cakep tapi mukanya kek kuda/? Ya, unicorn sama kuda kan masih satu keluarga. Mereka punya 1 anak, namanya Boo Seungkwan. Brisiknya budhe sma padhe tuh nurun ke dia, jadi kalo angl ke rumah mereka itu udah kaya di tengah medan perang, brisiknya minta ampun._

 _Nah, eyang kung sama eyang ti ini kan punya 3 anak kandung, tapi mereka punya 1 anak tiri. Namanya Yao Mingming, angl manggil dia papi. Gimana bisa diadopsi, jadi dulu si eyang punya temen orang cina. Nah temennya ini udah nikah, tapi istrinya meninggal pas papi lahir. Ayahnya papi juga tetiba sakit, trus akirnya papi dititipin ke eyang. Kenapa ga keluarganya? Karena keluarga ayahnya papi itu pada ga suka sama ibunya papi, jadi mereka juga ga suka sama papi mingming. Ribet ya? Namanya juga hidup. Life is never flat, kayak iklan chitato. Jadilah eyang ngadopsi papi. Papi ini udah nikah, tapi istrinya udah ga ada. Meninggal pas melahirkan, sama kayak ibunya papi. Karena itu, papi sayang banget sama anaknya, Xu Minghao._

'Loh, gel, kok marganya beda beda semua?'

 _Karena ini fic angl, suka suka angl mau kayak gimana :v._

 _Angl juga bingung. Tapi pas angl tanyain mereka jawabnya gini,_

"Biar ga bosen" -eyang kung

"Biar seru" - om jisoo

"Karena aku sayang kamu :*" - pakdhe seok

"Serah gw lah gw yg kasih nama kok" -babeh gyu

 _Yah, begitulah._

'Trus, angl posisinya di ff ini jadi siapa?'

 _Angl jadi penguasa mereka. Kan angl author. Muahaha /ketawa jelek/._

 _Yaudah, segini dulu deh prolognya. Penjelasan tentang para chara akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya fic ini. Buat yang namanya blm disebut di chap ini, mereka bakal jdi kapel dri para cucu/? Sampai jumpa chap depan, kalo ada yg mau lanjut. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran, review plsss._

 _Ppai_

.

TBC


End file.
